Make a wish
by Henr
Summary: Percy e Luke começam a se tornar um pouco mais íntimos, e Percy teria desejado que aquilo durasse para sempre se soubesse o que o futuro os reservava.


_**Make a wish**_

Percy estava sentado em sua calma assistindo algum filme de terror nojento quando ouviu leves batidas em sua janela. Virou-se para dar de cara com Luke sorrindo para ele. Levantou-se imediatamente e foi até ele, levantando a janela. A luz do Sol batendo no rosto de Luke fez Percy ficar hipnotizado pela sua beleza, pensou que poderia se afogar naqueles olhos. "Ei! Luke, não estava esperando te ver até depois de amanhã"

- Eu sei, mas você achou mesmo que em todo esse tempo longe do acampamento eu não te faria nenhuma visita? – O loiro falou, este agachado com suas mãos apoiadas na parede, e Percy vendo aqueles braços abertos prontos para agarrá-lo, vendo aquele pescoço exposto, sentiu um calor descer por seu corpo e parar em sua cueca – Apesar de que eu não devo me prolongar muito aqui. Você sabe, monstros podem nos farejar.

- Sim... Sim, claro – Falou Percy, um pouco atordoado – Bom, adorei vê-lo. Até depois de amanhã então? – Luke assentiu com a cabeça, e um silêncio se seguiu. Os dois ficaram ali se encarando. "_O que ele está esperando?_" pensou Percy. E então Luke riu e exclamou:

- Deixe-me dar um abraço em você pelo menos, rapaz! – E antes que Percy se desse conta do que ia acontecer, viu-se envolvido nos braços do loiro, sentiu seu cheiro bem de perto, e logo seus braços o envolveram num aperto caloroso. Eles continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo, sem ousar diminuir a força com que estavam se apertando. Eles se soltaram e Luke, dando um sorriso, bagunçou um pouco o cabelo de Percy e começou a descer a escada de incêndio, sentindo os olhos de Percy seguindo-o. Quando tocou o chão, deu uma última olhada para a janela de Percy, e com um sorrisinho lançou-lhe uma piscadela, e então foi embora. Por algum motivo, Percy sentia que aquilo não acabaria ali.

...

Dois dias depois, lá estava Percy em frente à entrada do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, despedindo-se de sua mãe. Passou pelo campo de força com sua mochila e logo foi recebido por vários rostos conhecidos. Cumprimentou seus melhores amigos, Annabeth e Grover, depois Quíron. E então lá estava ele, com aquele meio sorriso apaixonante e ao mesmo tempo irritante no rosto. Ele, assim como todos os outros campistas, estava vestido em sua armadura para a Captura da Bandeira, e pela primeira vez Percy notara como seus braços eram definidos. "Te vejo daqui a pouco na floresta" dissera o mais novo, cumprimentando o loiro com um rápido aperto de mãos e indo até seu chalé para vestir sua armadura.

Percy estava com o seu peito nu quando Luke apareceu em seu chalé, sentando-se em sua cama e encarando-o.

- Posso ajudar em algo? – Perguntou Percy, ficando vermelho com o modo que Luke o encarava, medindo seu corpo de cima para baixo, e vice-versa. O loiro riu, desviando o olhar um pouco e então voltando a encarar o mais novo.

- Vim apenas apressar você – Falou Luke – Azar seu que não estaremos no mesmo time dessa vez. É uma pena, eu e você realmente fazemos uma boa dupla.

Percy não podia discordar daquilo. Quando ele e Luke se juntavam não havia ninguém que pudesse detê-los, cada um protegendo o outro e avançando em direção a bandeira. O filho de Poseidon apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação, e então provocou o filho de Hermes:

- Por que não admite que veio aqui apenas para ver eu me trocando? – E soltou uma risada depois de falar aquilo, para disfarçar. Mas Luke não riu. Apenas se levantou e foi embora. Percy não entendeu muito bem o motivo dele ter ficado tão bravo diante de uma simples brincadeira, mas era melhor esperar ele esfriar a cabeça. "_Que brincadeira mais idiota também hein" _pensou Percy. E então ele começou a pensar o que um garoto como Luke, de 19 anos, bonito, que poderia ter praticamente qualquer pessoa, veria nele. Um simples magricela de 12 anos. "Então por que se torturar pensando nisso?" pensou por fim, pegando sua espada e se dirigindo para o campo de batalha.

Os times foram espalhados e o jogo começara. Pela primeira vez, havia sido bem fácil para Percy encontrar a bandeira. E não havia ninguém ao redor para protegê-la. Ele sabia que era uma armadilha, mas infelizmente, uma armadilha que teria de cair. Correu para a bandeira e não demorou a ouvir passos velozes vindos atrás dele. Virou-se com a espada para cima, bem a tempo de impedir que a lâmina inimiga o ferisse. Investiu na dianteira esquerda do inimigo, que bloqueou seu ataque. Ele ainda não havia conseguido identificar o rosto do campista, os dois estavam em constante movimento, atacando um ao outro. E então Percy fora desarmado. Sua espada voando para longe de sua mão e antes que pudesse ir pegá-la, já estava com a lâmina afiada de seu adversário encostando em seu peito, empurrando até uma árvore ao lado da bandeira. Era essa a chance dele. Pegar a bandeira e sair correndo. Mas antes que pudesse bolar seu plano de fuga, o campista tirou o capacete e ele viu Luke em toda sua glória de batalha. Seu rosto suado, e é claro, o sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Luke se aproximou dele, pressionando-o contra a árvore, esticando seu braço direito até sua mão encostar-se ao tronco da árvore, deixando Percy impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa naquele lado.

- Você realmente achou que conseguiria tão fácil? – falou o loiro.

- Eu não perdi – Disse o mais novo, pensando se iria mesmo fazer o que estava planejando.

- Não? Bom, para mim está bem claro que eu venci essa luta – continuou Luke.

- Eu ainda tenho uma última arma.

- E qual arma seria? – Sussurrou Luke em seu ouvido, seus lábios roçando superficialmente em sua pele, causando arrepios em Percy.

- Essa – O moreno se inclinou na ponta dos pés e beijou o loiro. Um beijo envolvente, um beijo para atordoá-lo. E então, sem mais nem menos, desvencilhou-se dele e correu para a bandeira ao seu lado, pegando-a e correndo o mais rápido possível para longe dali. Mas Luke não o seguia. Pelo o contrário, estava petrificado no mesmo lugar onde o beijo acontecera, sem reação.

...

Naquela noite, no jantar, todos estavam bastante animados, conversando entre si e contando as novidades, já que muitos campistas haviam voltado naquela manhã assim como Percy. Porém, Luke estava em silêncio, mal havia tocado em sua comida, encarava Percy. Pensava em como os seus lábios haviam seduzido-o, haviam deixado-o sem reação. E isso era uma coisa que nenhum semideus podia se permitir ficar. Sem reação. E aquele garoto de 12 anos havia feito ele se sentir mais vivo do que nunca, até mesmo um pouco sujo, obsceno. Não, de jeito nenhum aquilo ficaria daquele jeito. Luke daria seu troco. Amanhã. Por enquanto, deixaria Percy comemorar sua pequena vitória. Pequena, se comparada ao que ele planejava.

...

Percy acordara bem cedo para um sábado. O Sol mal havia surgido ainda, e quando seus instintos melhoraram um pouco, ele viu que estava excitado. E uma mancha sujava sua cueca. E então ele se lembrou. Lembrou do sonho molhado que tivera na noite passada... com Luke. Percy nunca havia se masturbado antes, nunca satisfizera aquele sentimento. Mas Luke o deixava incrivelmente excitado. Era algo além do que ele podia suportar. Desceu sua mão pelo seu peito, seguindo caminho até sua cueca. Segurou seu membro, que pulsava de tão duro. Começou a mover sua mão para cima e para baixo lentamente, uma vez ou outra deixando leve gemidos escaparem de sua boca para enfatizar tudo aquilo. A velocidade de sua mão começou a aumentar, e antes que ele pudesse chegar lá, Luke apareceu em seu chalé e o pegou no flagra. "Percy, vamos treinar um pouco com as... OPA, OPA!" falou o loiro, rindo e se dirigindo para fora do chalé.

O filho de Poseidon sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. E então, após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele falou com a voz alta "O que você quer Luke?". Um breve momento de quietude se seguiu.

- Eu queria saber se você quer ir treinar comigo um pouco suas habilidades com a espada. Eu posso te ensinar alguns truques.

Percy mandou-o esperar enquanto se trocava e lavava sua mão. Os dois foram para o meio da floresta e se posicionaram, começando a duelar. Mas aquilo era apenas um treino. Luke dava alguns golpes e parava logo em seguida, indo até Percy para lhe ensinar como se posicionar para bloquear o golpe e contra-atacá-lo. Luke o envolveu por trás, grudando seus braços e ensinando a Percy como empunhar a espada de um jeito melhor.

O moreno podia sentir o peito do loiro tocando suas costas, suas pernas uma vez ou outra relando nas suas. E foi aquilo por quase duas horas, aquela provocação. A luta. A tensão entre os dois. Até que quando o Sol começou a ficar mais forte e os dois sem forças para continuar lutando, Luke sugeriu que eles fossem nadar no lago. Percy aceitou de bom grado, seria ótimo ter um contato com a água depois de toda aquela bateria de exercícios.

Luke começou a se despir, e antes que Percy pudesse sequer tirar sua calça, o loiro já estava totalmente nu, correndo em direção ao lago e mergulhando perfeitamente. Emergiu da água, com um grito de euforia, dizendo que a água estava ótima. Percy se despiu, mergulhando logo em seguida. Os dois estavam distraídos nadando, sem algo específico para conversar. E então, Percy se tocou de que ele estava com o cara dos seus sonhos eróticos totalmente nu na sua frente, e ele não estava tirando nenhum proveito disso. Começou a bolar algo, até que uma idéia lhe surgiu.

- Ei, Luke – chamou, e o loiro dirigiu seu olhar para ele – Que tal vermos quem prende a respiração por mais tempo debaixo da água?

- É óbvio que você ganha, Percy. Você é filho de Poseidon, e ao contrário de você, eu não consigo ficar mais de 7 minutos embaixo da água.

"_Que idéia estúpida_" pensou Percy.

- Ah, mas se você ganhar, então eu serei seu por uma semana, para fazer o que você quiser. Parece justo não? – Provocou o mais novo.

- E o que acontece se eu perder? – o loiro perguntou, desconfiado, mas ao mesmo gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- Bom, como eu já tenho uma grande vantagem sobre você, acho mais do que justo só haver recompensa para você, caso eu perca, o que acho improvável.

Luke sorriu, tomando aquilo como um desafio. Percy esperou o loiro respirar mais algumas vezes, preparando-se para o que via em frente, e então os dois afundaram. Percy, por se filho do deus dos mares, conseguia ia mais fundo sem ser afetado pela pressão da água. E então, ele abriu os olhos, olhando para cima apenas para enxergar o belo corpo de Luke, este com os olhos fechados, até ver seu "objeto de desejo".

O membro de Luke não estava ereto, mas mesmo assim era praticamente do tamanho do membro do Percy ereto. Os pelos loiros no peito de Luke e ao redor de seu membro deixava-o mais charmoso. Os pelos pubianos de Percy mal haviam começado a crescer ainda.

Percy olhou para seu membro, que se enrijecera rapidamente. "_Droga!" _pensou. Não podia deixar que Luke o visse daquele jeito. E então, com o excesso de pensamentos, ele perdeu sua concentração e junto com ela o seu fôlego se foi. Imediatamente nadou para a superfície. Alguns instantes depois, Luke emergira, surpreendido ao ver Percy.

- Você me deixou ganhar, não é?

- Não – falou Percy, e o pior era que não estava mentindo – Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

- Bem, de qualquer modo, agora você é a minha _puta _por uma semana.

Os dois riram brevemente, e então nadaram até o píer. Luke saiu da água primeiro, e Percy esperou dentro da água. Primeiro que ele não se importava com a vista da bunda do loiro daquele ângulo, segundo que ele estava tentando pelo menos diminuir sua excitação. O loiro virou-se para ele:

- Você pode me secar, não é? – Falou o loiro, deixando Percy em choque. O que Luke tinha em mente? – Com os seus poderes?

Percy sentiu seu coração diminuir de velocidade. E então, dobrou seu braço, concentrando-se em Luke, e logo toda a água de seu corpo havia voltado para o rio.

O loiro começou a se vestir, e quando foi por sua calça, perguntou se Percy ficaria ali o dia inteiro. O mais novo sentiu-se obrigado a sair da água. Subiu no píer, sem meio algum de disfarçar sua ereção, e por um breve momento, viu Luke olhando seu membro ereto.

Na volta para os chalés, o mais velho comentou:

- Isso é normal... – Percy o encarou confuso – Você sabe, eu também já fiquei excitado em momentos, digamos, ruins.

O moreno ficou apenas mais vermelho, e um silêncio constrangedor surgiu entre os dois.

- E então... Você se masturba há muito tempo? – Aquela pergunta poderia ter sido íntima demais, mas Percy não se importava.

- Não, na verdade, hoje de manhã quando você... – Ainda era difícil aceitar que aquilo havia realmente acontecido – me pegou me masturbando, era a minha primeira vez.

- Bom, desculpa estragar sua primeira vez – Falou, e os dois riram.

- E você? Você também se... Masturba?

- Uma quantidade justa – respondeu o loiro – Sabe, depois nós podemos conversar mais sobre isso.

- Claro, claro – falou Percy, pensando em algo para tomar a iniciativa, na qual Luke já tomara ao mostrar-se nu para ele – Vamos acampar amanhã? Podemos fazer o mesmo que hoje e depois conversamos mais sobre isso.

Luke concordou com ele, parecendo entusiasmado demais com a proposta. Passou seu braço pelo pescoço de Percy, puxando mais para junto de si, como se fossem grandes amigos. E talvez fossem. Luke deu dois tapinhas fracos no peito de Percy e entrou no chalé de Hermes, acenando para ele. O mais novo seguiu para seu chalé, extremamente excitado, ainda chocado com tudo que havia acontecido.

Naquela noite, Percy continuara com o que havia começado de manhã, quando acordara. Decepcionara-se com o fato de ter acabado tão rápido quanto começara. Bom, amanhã seria um novo dia, e ele sentia que aprenderia truques novos com Luke. Se é que existia algum truque.

...

Luke aparecera super cedo em seu chalé, ajudando-o a fazer sua mala com coisas de que precisaria para o acampamento no meio da floresta. Quando terminaram, caminharam por quase uma hora, mas Percy não se importara. Estava ansioso pelo o que viria. A mesma coisa de ontem se repetiu. Outros golpes, que com certeza seriam de boa ajuda para Percy no futuro, e depois o lago. Percy aproveitou o momento que mergulhou para entrar no lago, para observar mais uma vez o corpo de Luke. Ele estava ereto. E seu membro era enorme. Dessa vez, Percy nadou para mais perto dele, como se estivesse se insinuando para o loiro, que correspondeu muito bem. Quando eles estavam perto o suficiente para seus pés encostarem um no outro ao fazerem algum movimento, Luke se pronunciou:

- Você pensou sobre o que falamos ontem? – "_Não deixei de pensar em nenhum momento"_ pensou Percy, mas por fim, respondera que havia pensando um pouco – Bom, bom... Vamos nos secar e ir para a barraca, aí poderemos conversar.

Percy assentiu e os dois nadaram até onde largaram suas roupas. Luke saiu da água, sem se preocupar em expor sua ereção. Percy o acompanhara logo em seguida, e quando ele estava prestes a secá-lo de novo usando seu poder, Luke o interrompeu, pegando sua mão e guiando-a até seu peito nu. Sua mão foi da clavícula dele até o meio de seu peito, descendo em linha reta, a água ao redor do corpo seguindo sua mão conforme ela se movia. Sua mão havia chegado no umbigo quando Luke a soltara e Percy esticara sua mão para a esquerda, fazendo toda a água voar para aquela direção.

Logo ambos estavam secos na barraca. Ela parecia maior por dentro. Como aquela barraca mágica de Harry Potter. Porém não tão grande. Os dois estavam sentados no chão, em cima dos sacos de dormir. Era mais confortável do que aparentava.

- Então... O que tem para me dizer? – Perguntou Luke.

- Bom, ontem eu me masturbei e apesar da sensação ter sido boa, não veio tanto gozo quanto eu esperava.

- Acontece isso no começo mesmo. Ou quando você faz um dia após o outro. O jeito é ficar alguns dias sem fazer ou até mesmo quando você sentir que vai chegar ao seu limite, se segurar, e depois continuar, e repetir isso. Garanto que fará sair muito mais gozo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Percy, achando que não havia entendido direito a última coisa que ele falara.

- Bom, eu sempre acho que o melhor jeito de se aprender é praticando – falou Luke, esticando-se para pegar sua mochila e tirando lubrificante dela.

O loiro lançou um olhar malicioso para Percy, aproximando-se do pobre garoto. Começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, tomando controle dele lentamente. Tirou sua camisa, deitando-o em cima do saco de dormir esticado sobre o chão. Luke agora estava de joelhos sobre Percy, e se agachou, beijando seu peito nu, chupando seu mamilo. Menos dentes, mais língua. Luke tirou sua camisa, e quando ia tirar seu cinto, Percy o parou, invertendo as posições.

O mais novo tirou o cinto do mais velho, encarando-o nos olhos. Percy passou as mãos nas coxas de Luke, estimulando-o, e então começou a puxar a calça lentamente, até que ele estivesse apenas de cueca. Seu membro fazia uma montanha de volume debaixo da peça de roupa. Percy mordeu suavemente o membro de Luke por cima da cueca, e então a tirou também.

- Fique tranquilo que eu te aviso – Falou Luke, e então Percy começou a chupar seu membro, lambendo de vez em quando, descendo e subindo sua língua pelo tronco, e então começou a chupá-lo por completo. Percy só conseguia enfiar metade do membro de Luke na boca, mas aquilo bastou para enlouquecer o mais velho. Os lábios úmidos e macios de Percy escorregavam pelo seu membro. E ele sentiu o líquido quente vindo – Percy, pare...

Mas Percy não se importou com o aviso dele. Ele só se importava em dar prazer ao garoto. E então Percy sentiu um líquido quente e viscoso na sua garganta. Quando soltou o membro de Luke, duas rajadas de sêmen se soltaram, deixando seu rosto branco.

Percy viu pelo rosto de Luke que ele iria se desculpar, mas antes que o mais velho pudesse dizer algo, Percy passou o dedo pelo sêmen em seu rosto e o chupou. Luke olhou aquela cena, chocado e ao mesmo tempo se excitando ainda mais. Inverteu as posições novamente, tirando a calça de Percy e puxando sua cueca com a boca. Pegou o lubrificante e despejou o conteúdo em sua mão, e depois envolveu o membro de Percy nela.

- Avise-me quando estiver chegando lá – Falou, e então começou o movimento. Aquilo era totalmente novo para Percy. Era diferente de bater para si mesmo. E pelo fato de ser o Luke ali, Percy ficava mais ainda com tesão. Não demorou muito até que Percy o mandasse parar. Mas ele apenas diminuiu drasticamente a velocidade. E daquele jeito se seguiu, umas três vezes, até que Percy finalmente teve seu orgasmo, jorrando sêmen no peito de Luke.

Luke deitou-se em cima de Percy, que apesar de ser magricela, envolveu-o em seus braços.

- E quando você pretende me _fuder_? – Perguntou o mais novo.

- Não muito em breve, provavelmente eu partiria você em dois – Brincou Luke – Nas próximas vezes, quem sabe você se põe dentro de mim.

E as semanas se seguiram. Com uma nova profecia no ar, os campistas começaram a treinar muito mais, e Percy e Luke mal conseguiam se encontrar para dar um amasso, quem dirá para satisfazerem-se sexualmente. E Percy não sabia direito o que ele tinha com Luke, e tinha medo de dizer que o amava apenas para ter seu coração partido depois. Mas então o dia chegou, depois de uma longa espera, Luke o pediu em namoro. E Percy aceitou. Aquilo significava que eles amavam, certo? Bom, não havia tempo para pensar nisso com uma guerra iminente.

...

Um mês se passou, e o dia seguinte era Dia dos Namorados. Luke estava sentado no píer em frente ao lago com Annabeth. Uma das poucas pessoas em quem confiava. Sua melhor amiga. Os dois estavam apenas jogando papo fora observando as estrelas:

- E as coisas com o Percy? Como estão indo? – perguntou Annabeth, levantando o assunto do nada.

- Então indo bem. Devagar, sem pressão.

- Vocês já... Você sabe – perguntou a filha de Atena, querendo constranger o amigo.

- O que? Fizemos sexo? – Luke riu – Não, ainda não.

- Sabe, amanhã é Dia dos Namorados, e com todo esse treinamento pesado vocês acabaram se distanciando. E você nunca foi o tipo namorado romântico e extremamente atencioso – falou ela, e Luke se perguntou o que ela sabia sobre ele namorar – Aproveite amanhã para melhorar isso, e faça algo romântico para Percy.

"_Até que é uma boa idéia" _pensou Luke, começando a planejar o que faria.

...

Luke estava escondido atrás de uma árvore próxima ao chalé de Poseidon, esperando Annabeth e Percy saírem, mas apenas ela saiu, indo direto ao seu esconderijo.

- Ele não quer acordar por nada! – falou Annabeth, claramente frustrada. Luke a mandou esperar e entrou no chalé, vendo seu namorado dormindo e babando no lençol. Ele soltou um risinho abafado ao ver a cena. Aproximou-se da cama, acariciando os cabelos do moreno e sussurrando baixinho o nome de Percy, depois aumentando bem pouco o tom para acordá-lo. O garoto nem sequer se movera.

Luke segurou o ombro de Percy e balançou um pouco, chamando por seu nome novamente. O garoto, num movimento surpreendentemente forte, o puxou para mais perto.

- Luke... – falou, abrindo os olhos – deita aqui comigo.

O filho de Poseidon estava indo beijar os lábios do filho de Hermes quando foi interrompido:

- Bom, primeiro acho que você deveria limpar essa baba seca ao redor da sua boca, e segundo, a Annabeth me chamou para te acordar. Ela quer falar com você.

O garoto mais novo se levantou relutando, e seu corpo tombou para o lado e teria caído se não houvesse uma parede ali, fazendo-o apenas bater a cabeça. Luke correu para segurar ele e o ajudar a se trocar. Quando terminaram o garoto desabou em cima de Luke, que insistiu para ele se levantar e ir conversar com Annabeth.

Quando os dois saíram, Annabeth olhou em expectativa para eles. Agora Luke estava livre para preparar seu dia romântico com Percy, tudo que Annabeth precisava fazer era distraí-lo por algumas horas. Do jeito que o pobre garoto estava, era mais fácil ela deixar ele dormir numa árvore e ficar de olho nele. Percy estava de costas para Luke, então ele não viu o loiro sibilando para Annabeth "_Isso é ridículo! Ele não estava dormindo, ele estava morto, isso sim"._

A garota riu. Luke observou os dois caminhando, e esperou que eles sumissem de sua vista para começar os preparativos.

...

Percy se despediu de Annabeth na entrada do chalé de Atenas bem de noite. Já estava completamente escuro, a única iluminação vinha de dentro dos chalés e da lua. Imaginou que a região de seu chalé estaria num breu total. Ele teria adorado aquilo se estivesse exausto como estava mais cedo, mas agora Percy estava bem mais elétrico. Havia se divertindo bastante. Sentira falta de conversar frequentemente com sua amiga.

Quando Percy chegou ao seu chalé, notou que ele estava iluminado por velhas espalhadas por ele. Algumas no chão, fazendo caminho até a entrada, outras em recipientes pendurados no ar. Uma mesa estava no centro do chalé, com um bolo azul e gelatina azul.

- Minha cor favorita... – falou Percy, admirando, quando ouviu uma voz no ar.

- Annabeth me contou – disse Luke, se aproximando de Percy, sorrindo.

- Você não precisava fazer tudo isso

- Mas eu quis – disse o loiro, abraçando Percy de frente pela cintura, puxando-o mais perto para um beijo cheio de paixão. O loiro desceu suas mãos pelas costas de Percy, apertando sua bunda. Percy apertou seu tronco mais para perto dele, envolvido em seus braços. As coisas estavam prestes a ficar mais quente quando Luke pois um dedo em seu lábio e sussurrou:

- Mais tarde.

Os dois foram para a mesa, Percy percebendo que estava faminto pelo dia exaustivo com Annabeth. E o dia estava longe de acabar. Enquanto comiam macarrão, Percy perguntou se ele toparia fazer algo bem bobo.

- Qualquer coisa, contanto que seja com você – E com aquela resposta, Percy o mandou segurar um lado de um fio de macarrão, enquanto ele segurava o outro. Depois, mandou-o por a ponta na boca e fez o mesmo, e os dois foram sugando o macarrão um de cada lado, indo um na direção do outro até que seus lábios se encontraram, dando um breve selinho. Luke riu – Clichê.

- Uma coisa não se torna clichê por ser ruim – falou Percy, retribuindo o sorriso. E Luke balançou a cabeça em concordância. Os dois terminaram de comer, se empanturrando do bolo e da gelatina. Quando estavam satisfeitos, Percy lançou a Luke um olhar malicioso – Pronto para terminar aquilo?

Os dois se levantaram e foram até a cama de Percy. Luke se deitou sobre Percy, sua mão por dentro de sua camisa, deslizando por sua pele maravilhosamente lisa. O moreno enfiou sua mão por dentro da cueca de Luke, apertando sua nádega. Luke esfregava sua ereção na de Percy, os dois queimando por dentro com aquele movimento. Os dois tiraram suas camisas, depois a calça, e por último suas roupas de baixo.

Percy estava de quatro, com Luke beijando suas costas. O loiro pegou o lubrificante e passou um pouco em seus dedos, e depois na entrada de Percy, enfiando um dedo, dando uma leve sensação para Percy. Antes que o moreno percebesse, já estava com três dedos dentro dele, girando e se contorcendo, levando-o à loucura sempre que atingiam um lugar específico. "_Você está pronto?"_ perguntou Luke.

- Apenas faça isso logo – respondeu Percy. Luke massageou um pouco seu membro, enfiando apenas a cabeça dele na entrada de Percy. O moreno gemeu, e então Luke começou a enfiar mais lentamente, e tirando seu membro, e enfiando-o novamente, inteiro. Repetiu o movimento, aumentando a velocidade. Seus testículos batiam nas nádegas de Percy. Os gemidos que saiam de ambos os rapazes começaram ficaram mais alto. Toda vez que Luke enfiava seu membro inteiro em Percy, o mais novo gemia de dor e prazer. Uma das mãos de Luke masturbava o membro rígido de Percy. Não demorou muito para ele gozar, sujando o lençol. Com mais algumas estocadas, Luke desabou sobre Percy, os dois ofegantes. Depois, o loiro se retirou de dentro do rapaz, abraçando-o, beijando-o no pescoço, depois no ombro. Os dois passaram o lençol em suas cinturas, e abraçados foram para a outra saída do chalé, que dava de frente para o lago. Ninguém podia vê-los com aquela escuridão, a não ser que se aproximasse. Era uma noite fria, mas o calor dos dois corpos nus era o suficiente para esquentá-los. Não havia pudor algum entre os dois. Sentaram-se, encarando o céu escuro. Percy encostado no peito de Luke, este envolvendo o menor em seus braços. Os dois encararam as estrelas, bem a tempo de ver uma estrela-cadente.

- Faça um desejo – disse Luke. Percy pensou por alguns segundos, até responder:

- Eu já tenho tudo o que poderia desejar.

Percy teria pensado melhor se soubesse que aquela seria sua última noite com Luke, teria desejado que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Percy teria desejado que Luke fosse salvo se soubesse que em poucos dias seu namorado seria possuído por Cronos, se soubesse que no desfecho de toda aquela guerra entre deuses e titãs, seu namorado acabaria morrendo em seus braços no Olimpo, engasgando em seu próprio sangue, com suas lágrimas caindo-lhe ao rosto. Percy teria desejado ir junto com ele.


End file.
